Trying To Keep Up With You
by dizzymisslizzy123
Summary: I'm not great at Summaries, but here we go. Finn and Santana are dating, it's three years after graduation, and then Finds out she's cheating on him. Finntana, mostly, some Fuinn, Faberry and Pezberry as well. Rated M for smut and language.
1. Chapter 1

_This is set about three years after the Gleeks graduated. This is the first fic I've done in a while, so don't be too harsh. Possible one shot, but have a few ideas of what could happen next, so if there's enough demand I may continue. This contains mucho Finntana, also hints of Fuinn, Pezberry and maybe Faberry._

_Finn's POV._

It's funny now sometimes everything happens all at once. One minute you can be washing your car and waiting for a call from your best friend about confirming plans for the double date, the next thing you know, the simplest mistake can screw everything up.

Picking up the wrong phone was something that happened frequently with my girlfriend, Quinn, and I. We'd been on and off since High School but we'd finally settled down, which was a nice feeling, at least for me. I chuckled lightly, looking down at the phone and wondering when Santana, a mutual best friend of Quinn and I, would call or text...and realized the background on the phone: a flattering picture of me, featuring my tongue out and crossed eyes, and probably more than a few drinks. This was definitely not my phone.

And I was going to leave it at that. I was going to text Quinn to let her know she had my phone and go about my day, reading comics and eating cereal. But then the phone let out a chirp, a chirp that let me know she had a text.

Usually, I tried to be pretty cool and not read her emails or texts or listen in on phone calls...but something told me to do it. I wasn't really sure what _something_ was, but the minute I read the text, I knew I shouldn't have listened to that something.

It was from a guy named Peter and it read _"Are we still on for tomorrow? ;)" _Which might have been innocent enough, I reminded myself, that smiley could be friendly. Totally friendly. And then there was another ding, from the same guy, and this time I didn't hesitate before reading it. This time, there was no doubt. _"I still have your panties."_

I felt sick. I didn't know what to do. What the fuck was I supposed to do, other than throw a few chairs and yell at an innocent telemarketer? I couldn't talk to Quinn, not right now, not when I was this angry. I wasn't really sure what I was going to do about it...I should have known this was going to happen. We couldn't be happy for more than five minutes, i was some kind of law. And it wasn't like it was the first time.

I still couldn't help but feel like it was my fault, like I wasn't satisfying her...I couldn't do this. I couldn't lock myself up and stew this anger.

I found myself picking up the home phone and dialing a familiar number, just to hear a familiar voice.

"Frankenteen, I just talked to the old lady. Switched phones again, huh?" Typical.

"She's cheating on me, Santana." I said, wasting no time beating around the bush, my stomach still sick and my head still pounding with anger. "She's cheating on me. With a guy named Peter. You didn't...you didn't know about this? Did you?"

"Wait, hold the fuck up." I could just imagine her holding a finger up. "How do you know? And are you sure?"

I couldn't help but be relieved that she didn't know. At least I still had one person on my side. "Texts...dirty texts." Was all I could manage.

I knew Santana wasn't great at consoling, but just hearing her annoyed "tsk" noise was enough to calm me down, even just a little. I went from my standing position to lounging on the sofa, my eyes shut tight and the phone up against my ear.

"I don't know what to tell you, Finnocence." Despite the use of my old nickname, her voice was much softer than it usually would have been, and I couldn't help but be grateful that I was one of the few in the good graces of Santana...she may have matured slightly since high school in some ways, but she still wasn't the most friendly person in the world.

"I just need to get out." I replied, shaking my head.

Her answer was automatic, and of course I knew it was coming. "Come over."

And even though I knew Quinn would know I was there, I went anyway.

_Santana's POV._

How the fuck could this happen to me? And not just me, but Finn on the same day. This was bullshit. Fucking bullshit. I wanted to kill Berry. How the fuck could I get hurt by Berry? She was safe. That was the reason I was with her, and had been practically ever since she came out of the closet. Surprisingly, I found myself wanting to hurt Quinn more. Nobody hurt Finn, not even my friends. Yeah, I'd grown to be protective over the little creep...I didn't really know what it was.

Maybe it was because I'd known Quinn would just hurt him again. I'd even told him, just because their names rhyme doesn't mean they _need_ to be together. But no one fucking listens to me.

I guess what happened with Berry wasn't all that surprising. We were just getting our sweet lady kisses on before she had to go to whatever audition she had, and of course I found some frilly ass pink bra that I knew I would never wear and Berry could never wear. Fucking bullshit.

We were done now. That much was obvious. I mean...we still weren't. Yet. I had yet to tell her I even found it. But we were going to be over, as soon as I decided to bring it up, I'd already decided that much.

I couldn't help but have a lurking feeling that what happened with Quinn and Rachel was connected...Quinn had been a little funny on the phone. But I was pretty sure Finn would mention if Quinn was cheating with his ex girlfriend. I wasn't going to bring it up, I wasn't going to ask, I wasn't even going to tell him Rachel and I were over.

We were _over._ It was still sinking in.

"We're over." I muttered, shaking head, my dark hair out of it's usual ponytail and overflowing over my shoulders, my legs clad in probably too-short shorts and a tank top.

And then the doorbell rang. Frankenteen.

I surprised myself with the speed that I reached the door, and was even more surprised to see that Finn had a few tears in his eyes and within a second had flung his large frame on me, wrapping me in a hug and sobbing into my shoulder. A part of me wanted to cry, but I ignored it, smirking instead and rubbing his back.

"Let's go sit down Finn, you're crushing me."

And after a few minutes we did just that, and wound up on the couch, somehow managing to both lay side-by-side on my plushy, red couch, the closeness feeling right, his arm behind my head. We were friends, it was alright. It was right. We were allowed to cuddle. This wasn't even cuddling, was it? I'd be fucked if I knew. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been this close to a guy, physically. It felt nice, in a way, to be held by someone strong. I couldn't believe that at the age of twenty I was _still_ unsure about my sexuality. Pathetic. I was pathetic. It was always easier to pretend I liked girls, girls and boobs, and only girls and boobs...but I always knew that wasn't really true.

The silence between us was comfortable, and Finn's tears had ceased.

"Do you want to talk about it?" My question was hesitant, and he turned his head to look at me. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to or not, I wasn't really good at the whole talking thing.

"Not really." He replied, and I let out a relieved breath. "It just makes me feel better to sit here...like this."

At this I raised my eyebrows, laughing lightly, glad to see a small smile on his face for the first time. Once again, I was struck by the sudden closeness. Neither of us were looking away, it was like an unspoken staring contest.

I couldn't say who stared the kiss, but does it really matter? In an instant I could feel his hot breath against me. Our kiss started as a question, his lips moving hesitantly against mine and my own becoming more forceful, not sure what I was doing or why I was doing it. Kissing Finn was different than kissing Rachel, his lips weren't as soft and he didn't smell like perfume. I could feel his long body next to mine, his hand wrapping itself in my hair, and I could feel as his kiss became rougher. I didn't know which kiss I liked more.

I began to nibble lightly on his bottom lip, taking it between my teeth and earning a noise of approval from the boy, which only proved to make me smirk...until...

"Wait. Wait." His voice was breathless and mine was an annoyed sigh and I pulled away but a centimeter and glared at him. "What about Rachel?"

"We can talk about that later." I replied, my voice raspy as I started to reconnect our lips. Now he pulled away, letting out a small laugh. The noise made me happy, though I wasn't going to admit it.

"I feel like we should probably talk about it now, Santana." His words were serious, but I could see the want in his eyes. The need.

"After." I replied, forcefully, pulling him closer by the collar of his shirt and peppering kisses along his jaw.

"San..." But instead of his voice sounding argument, as I'd assumed it would, it sounded lustful. Already, this time was so different than our first...I almost forgot that I'd been his first. How could I forget?

And then his lips were on mine, hungry once more, and before I knew it he was on top of me, his body pressing against me, a hand in my hair, pulling my face closer, another tracing it's way up and down my torso, sending a shiver down my spine as I felt his hand creep under my shirt and begin working at the clasp of my bra. Cute.

"Wait." I said, my voice breathless as I pulled away slightly, arching my back and pressing my body against his, earning a groan from him, and undoing the red bra before throwing it across the room and smirking lightly at him.

I watched as his eyes raked lightly over my face, before he ripped off my shirt and I assisted him by pulling it over my head, watching as he threw it across the room, staring at my bare chest appreciatively.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, suddenly, making my stomach go wild with butterflies and confusion. Wasn't this just a rebound? "And I don't just mean because your shirt's off." Typical Finn. "You're so beautiful."

For a moment we stared at each other again, then I shook my head and laughed. "Shut up and kiss me." I replied, wondering if Berry's lameness had somehow rubbed off on me, my arm hooking around Finn's neck and bringing his face closer. I could feel our lips swelling and bruising and chapping from kissing.

And then he was kissing my face: my eyes, my cheeks, my forehead, my nose. I had never felt so...appreciated. He kissed his way down my neck, sucking and biting, forcing light noises of pleasure from my throat until I realized what he was doing. "Finn." I said, suddenly, shaking my head. "No. Wait. Berry." I wasn't sure why I cared, but I did. "Finn." I said again, my voice filled half with annoyed concern and half with lust.

"I don't care." He growled suddenly, going on with his work, his hands working against my breasts, his fingers on my hard nipples. I could feel his erection pressing against my thigh and I closed my eyes, finding that I no longer cared as well. I didn't know what was happening, but it _was_ and there was no going back. I didn't even care as he growled something that sounded an awful lot like "Mine." As he kissed his way down from my neck to my breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking, biting, my back arching and my nails digging lightly into his back.

"Finn." This time, the annoyed concern was void from my voice, and his name was in the form of a moan. I could feel him groan against me, apparently turned on by just the sound of his name on my lips. So I said it again. "Oh, Finn."

And then I did something that surprised the both of us, pushing him off the couch and letting out a lioness growl of my own as i rolled off the couch and onto him, straddling his waist, my lower-body still clad in shorts while my torso was completely revealed.

"You have too many clothes on." I said, bending down and lightly kissing his lips, just barely brushing mine against his. "Let's fix it."

He merely nodded, I wasn't sure if he had the ability to do anything else, and I laughed and began to unbutton his shirt, kissing my way down his chest as my fingers unbuttoned, it seemed to be taking painfully long for both of us. When the task was finally done and the shirt had joined the pile of clothes I bent back down, pressing my skin against his own and reveling in the feeling, my eyes gluing shut tight as he hissed at the feeling, and I moved down to unzip his pants before removing them completely, eyeing the bulge in his boxers appreciatively before removing my shorts.

"Much better." I whispered, now kissing my way back up, placing a small kiss on his thigh, then numerous small kisses up his torso and his neck, his jaw line, and finally the most chase kiss on his lips, both of our eyes open as we shared another stare that seemed to say something, but I wasn't sure _what_ that something was. I could tell for the moment, but of us had forgotten our shitty girlfriends. Nothing mattered. "What do you want, Finn? I'll do anything." Within reason.

But his answer surprised me. "Just...just kiss me, Santana."

And so I did, my lips moving lightly against his, wanting him to want me, then moving more roughly, my tongue tracing against his lips, begging for entrance, which was granted, and then our tongues tangled together, and he did another thing I didn't see coming. Just when I was going to send my hands down South, he found my hands and held them in his, both of them, our fingers tangling together, my delicate ones next to his huge ones. The surprising part was it felt nice, our fire-y kisses and our hands, in the simplest of gestures. It almost felt right.

"What are we doing, Finn?" My voice was a whimper. I wasn't in control of my mouth. I wasn't in control of anyone.

" I don't know. Does it matter?"

Instead of answering, I freed one of my hands and began rubbing it against his erection, earning a loud groan in my ear.

And then he rolled over and I was flipped, my back against the soft carpet, his eyes looking down at me, and his fingers moving to hook themselves around my panties, pulling them off.

"Yours too." I demanded breathlessly, earning a chuckle from him, but he didn't deny me. And then we were both naked and staring at each other as though we hadn't already seen the sight before. "Come back." I said, desperately, as though he was in the other room instead of just settled between my legs. But he obliged nonetheless and we began a series of too-sweet kisses, that were unlike any other. What was getting into him? What was getting into _me?_

And then suddenly, I was getting attention where I needed it most. Finn's fingers were just teasing my folds, making me moan and hate him even more, my soaking wet center wanting nothing more than it wanted him in this moment.

"Finn. Please." My voice was almost a whine against his lips, and at first he did nothing but chuckle, his hot breath against my face, but then I felt his fingers moving on my clit and my breathing hitched, my head lolling back only to be cradled by his other hand, a series of kisses being placed on my neck once more. When I felt just a finger enter my opening, it was almost too much, a moan leaving my lips. "Please." I could tell my pleas were getting to him as well, his neglected erection throbbing against me. Another finger entered, my voice gasping as he went deeper and deeper, his breathing just as heavy as mine.

"Finn." I whined once more, my hands shakily reaching down to grip his erection, earning a loud groan from him. "Right now." This time it wasn't a plea, it was a demand, and I wasn't taking no for an answer.

And although my hands were working against him, and his fingers were still working against me, I felt an uneven chuckle in my ear. "Say please."

"Please."

"Say it again."

"Please."

"Again."

"_Now."_

And then he obliged, inching himself in, deeper and deeper, our breathing hitching in unision. My eyes weren't shut as they usually would have been, instead we were staring at each other, letting out noises of equal pleasure, my voice just a gasp as he reached down one hand to rub a thumb against my clit, the other cradling my face, a thumb rubbing my cheek. The deeper he went, the louder my noises were, my nails digging themselves into his back, creating crescent-moon shaped marks and loud groans from the man.

When it was time, we went together, his body almost colapsing against mine, his face buryng itself in the crook of my neck before he pulled back again, staring into my face. "You're beautiful." He said, before rolling onto his back, his body next to mine, our arms touching even as I reached onto the couch and pulled down a small blanket, pulling it over ourselves.

_Finn's POV._

_And I meant it. She was beautiful. Even when her body was covered by the blanket, her face covered in sweat. I smile sweetly and wrapped my arms around the Latina, my head resting on her chest._

_And then I realized what I'd just done._

"_Fuck..." I muttered. And I could hear her repeat me, but neither of us moved._


	2. Chapter 2

_So, I decided to write more, because I have ideas and a few people have added the story to their alerts. Reviews are always loved!_

_Finn's POV._

All I knew was I had to break up with Quinn, I didn't know how. She'd called her own phone, which was in my posession, a grand total of ten times. I could only hope she had a guilty conscience. Fucking slut. On the eleventh ring, on my way back to our apartment, I answered.

"Yeah?" I tried to keep my voice level, despite the millions of thoughts running through my head. Quinn and cheated...and then, technically, I had cheated. But the thing with Santana was deeper than that, at least to me.

I wondered if it was to her too. Probably not.

"Finn? Honey, where are you? It's getting late..."

"Oh, I was with Santana." I replied, shrugging my shoulders, then remembering she can't see. It took all of my control not to throw the phone. "I'm on my way home. Five minutes."

And then I hung up.

Arriving home, I could tell Quinn was blissfully innocent, a smile on her face, as she took what I assumed was dinner out of the oven.

"I decided to make something." She explained, shrugging. We rarely had home cooked meals, as both of us had jobs and well...I couldn't cook anything other than grilled cheese. "It's a little late, but..."

"Who the hell is Peter?"

And then I watched her face change before my eyes, from happy and almost wife-like, to pissed the fuck off.

"Let's sit down, Finn."

"No. Just tell me."

"Well...Peter is a fake name." I nodded, laughing and rolling my eyes. "Generally, when girlfriends put their boyfriend in their phone under a fake name, they use a girl name."

There was a moment of silence, an awkward moment, and an awkward glance. I could tell she wanted me to put two and two together, but I just wasn't getting it.

"It's a girl, Finn." She explained, sighing. "It's Rachel."

"I...What? Rachel? You? Are you...?"

"I don't know! It started when you were out of town, you and Puck on the roadtrip, it was an accident! And then it was just fun." There was a small smile on my lips, I almost started crying again. Was I not fun?

"Fuck you, Quinn." I replied, turning my back and slamming out the door, throwing a chair as I did it. "Fucking bullshit!"

"Come back, Finn! Let's talk about it!"

Fuck that.

I didn't really know where to go, but I only had one choice. I had someone I needed to tell.

_Santana's POV._

When Finn was gone and I was dressed, I knew I had to talk to Rachel. I still didn't know what had to be done...what was Finn going to do about Quinn? Why hadn't I just told Finn about Rachel? And of course, were Rachel and I going to end it? It seemed like the right thing to do, maybe the logical thing...but I'd be fucked if I was ever right or logical.

"Berry, we need to talk." Read the text. There was no reply, but she showed up just ten minutes later.

At first we sat, across from each other at my tiny kitchen table, not saying anything: her stirring her tea, me sipping my gin.

"I know you know."

"Good."

"Are you going to break up with me?"

"I don't know. I slept with Hudson."

Awkward silence.

"I guess I can understand that."

I laughed a little at this, shaking my head. "I can't."

She laughed as well, her face more guarded than usual. "I don't want to end it, Santana." She said, slowly. "I mean, Quinn and I...it's just...I don't know why I did it. It was only sometimes, I tried to stop it..."

"Enough." I said, holding up my hand. "I don't want stupid excuses. Quinn is hot, I'd fuck her too if I knew it was an option." I shrugged, letting out a bitter laugh. "Except I wouldn't, because I'm not a backstabbing bitch."

She flinched.

"Finn is our fucking _friend, Rachel?"_

_"That's your main concern?"_

_"Right now, after seeing a frankenstein of a guy cry? Yeah, it is."_

_"Then maybe we should break up..."_

_This confused me. I tilted my head. "What? You think I have feelings for Finnocence?" Did I? No, impossible._

_And then, as though on cue, there was a knock at the door. I already knew who it was._

_"What do you want, Hudson?" I whispered, the door open but a crack._

_"Can I come in?" His eyes were red-rimmed. "Quinn and I are over...I have nowhere to go."_

_"Finn, Rachel is here..."_

_His face looked distressed. "She cheated on you, San. With Quinn."_

_"I know."_

_He stared at me for a moment, shaking his head. "Did it not mean anything to you, Santana? It meant everything to me. It opened my eyes."_

_"Are you high, Finn?"_

_"I went to see Puck before this."_

_"Maybe you should go back with him for the night, Hudson...We can talk later. Berry and I have to fix things." "Fix?" His face fell. "So you're not...you're not breaking up with her?"_

_All I could do was shake my head. Before I knew what was happening, he was placing a soft kiss on my lip, and after just a moment I reluctantly pulled away and shook my head, shutting the door, hearing his clumsy footsteps a moment later._

_Looking back to Rachel, I shrugged._

_"We're not ending it. One more try." I replied, clearly not giving her an option._

_"No more Quinn. No more Finn." Was all she replied, before walking over and folding her body against mine. We held each other for a while, both unsure about the choice we made._


	3. Chapter 3

_I feel horrible about the ending of the last chapter, but no worries, Finntana will be on. Also, the last one was pretty short, so I'll make this one a bit longer. Also, a bit of Bike, because they're my third OTP after Finntana and St. Lopez. After this I may even make a little Prequel-like thing about Bike, haha._

_Finn's POV._

"Finn, I'm not supposed to talk to you. We've talked about this."

Her voice was annoyed on the end of the line, but I could sense something else too. Even if she didn't have these newly discovered feelings for me, she at least had to miss her best friend.

"I just miss you, Santana. So much."

"Are you drunk?"

"A little." I admitted, laughing shakily. I was surprised when she laughed too.

"Still staying with Puckerman, then?"

"Yeah. I would stay with you, but you hate me." A long sigh was supressed, and a muttering of "Succubus bitch." Which surprisingly made her laugh as well.

"What do you want, Finn?"

"To hear your voice. Just your voice, you know? Not like this, though."

"...How do you want to hear it, then?"

"Not so tough."

Another laugh, I was on fire. "You're crazy."

"Speaking of crazy, where's your girlfriend?"

"An audition or something. Finn, you're drunk at noon. Normally, I wouldn't say anything because I'd have a glass of scotch in hand, but I didn't even know you knew you could legally drink."

"I'm depressed." Was my mumbled answer, earning an annoyed sigh from my former best friend. I hadn't talked to Quinn in a week and a half and the most conversation I'd had with Santana were these forced phone calls. Time dragged on, the only people who would see me anymore were either gay (Blaine and Kurt) or thought putting me in a drunken stupor was the only way to help me (Puck). I needed a feminine touch, but I was running out of options.

Hanging up, without even a goodbye, I dialed the only option other than my mother.

"Hello?" Said the somewhat spacey voice at the end of the line. Because of course, Brittany was the only option.

"Hey, Britt. It's me, Finn."

"Oh, Finn! Hi!"

"Hi. So um, have you talked to Santana lately?" I knew the two were still the best of friends, even if they'd parted their ways, and after graduating Brittany and Mike had gone off to Juliards together. They refused to admit they were actually _together_ but they weren't fooling anyone: I could hear him whispering on the other end of the line.

"Oh yeah, she told me everything. Is that why you're calling? You want advice?" I heard Mike laugh and Brittany hush him up.

"Put it on speaker, I might be able to help, too." Mike's voice said in a muffled way and then Brittany giggled and complied.

"Okay, it's Mike and Brittany." Said Mike, grinning. "We were practicing some moves," That earned another giggle from Brittany. At least _they_ were happy. "What do you need help with, man? Do you want to get Quinn back?"

"Quinn?" I'd momentarily forgotten we were even together, and shook my head, pulling myself together. "No, no way man. I want Santana." At that moment Puck brought me a cup of coffee and a bagel. I didn't know why, but I nibbled on the bagel anyway.

There was a gasp and a giggle from Brittany and a moment of confused silence from Mike.

"Isn't she a lesbian, buddy?" He questioned, his tone concerned.

"No! No, I don't think so." Was she? Oh god, I was in deeper than I thought. "I mean, we had sex! And it was great."

"Santana actually told me about that." Brittany said, matter-of-factly, "She said it was amazing."

I almost choked on my bagel. Finally, some reassurance.

"Then why is she back with Rachel?" Questioned Mike. I could imagine how confused he was, but I envied him. At least he had Brittany, even if they weren't technically "together".

"Because she's scared." Brittany answered. Sometimes none of us gave her enough credit for her smarts. Even if she wasn't the conventional type of smart, she gave good advice. "She told herself and everyone else she was lebanese for so long, now she has feelings for a guy, and they aren't even just physical. It's scary."

I nodded, clearing my throat, but my heart and mind were soaring. "So, you think I have a chance?"

"Of course. Just don't give up."

"I won't." I promised. And it was a promise I was going to keep.

_Santana's POV._

_I was having my nightly phone call with Brittany, usually featuring Mike Chang, this time it was just the two of us. It was kind of nice, for it to be just the two of us for once. I was happy for them, but sometimes I wanted the little dancing Asian to give us some space to have our lady time._

_"I talked to Finn earlier." Were the first words out of her mouth._

_"Wait, what?" _

_"He loves you so much, Santana."_

_"He doesn't love me. He lusts after me. There's a difference."_

_"Santana, you told me you feel it too." "I didn't say love, Britt."_

_"I told him not to give up on you. I love you and I love Rachel, but you aren't right together..." She was right about that._

_Rachel and I, while we'd been okay before, now it was awkward. Awkward hugs and awkward kisses and virtually no sex. I hadn't even seen her naked since the Finncident. We weren't meant to be, and while I wouldn't have cared before, now it drove me absolutely crazy. But only Brittany could ever know._

_"I know we're not." I admitted, shaking my head and leaning back against my couch. "I don't know what the hell we're doing."_

_"I don't know why you aren't with-"_

_And then there was a knock on the door._

_"I have to go, B. I'll call you back later."_

_Of course, I knew who it was before I even answered the door._

_"What do you want, Hudson?"_

_When I swung the door open, I was surprised to find that he looked more put together than he had our last time, and was definitely more put together than he had been on the phone. Puckerman must have helped sober him up._

_"You." He replied, quite simply._

_And before I could react, his lips were on mine, his hand cradling the back of my head. I wasn't pulling away, I was pressing against him. For once I wasn't in control, he was, his lips leading the way, slowly but passionately pressing against mine again and again, until he finally pulled away, pressing his forehead against mine._

_"Open your eyes, Santana." And so I did. "This is right. This happened for a reason."_

_I didn't say anything, I just let out a shaky breath and forced my usual smirk to sneak onto my face. "Want to come in and make out?" _

_He looked torn and shook his head, placing a light kiss on my forehead, pulling me in and molding our bodies together. "Not this time. Not until you and Rachel are over."_

_"What if we're never over?"_

_He sighed at this, shaking his head. "I want a chance together, Santana." I could feel his voice against my ear as I pressed my head against his chest, his hands were weaved in my hair. "I want one before it's too late."_

_"If it's ever going to be too late, maybe we don't deserve a chance."_

_It was only then that he pulled away, looking at me with those brown eyes of his, before pressing a too-chaste kiss on my lips. "Don't forget about me." He said, and then he was gone._

_I missed him already._


End file.
